Ainz Ooal Gown (Guild)
Ainz Ooal Gown (アインズ・ウール・ゴウン), formerly known as Nine's Own Goal (ナインズ・オウン・ゴール), is one of the top Guilds of YGGDRASIL with 41 members. Consisting only of members of society, the guild rose to prominence through the excessive purchase of cash items and possession of rare relics. The guild itself is infamous for its possession of eleven World Items, the most out of any other guilds in YGGDRASIL, and its creation of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, the most difficult dungeon which no one could conquer. Background The biggest reason behind their gathering and creation of Ainz Ooal Gown, a guild was because of the discrimination that other players had against the Heteromorphic Race. Simply because of having monstrous forms, it was seen as natural for players to kill their heteromorphic kinds over and over. Thus, this led the guild to decide that since they were already seen as monsters, so why not just play the role as evil monsters then. They've also started becoming a PVP/PKER guild and gathering members readily. Very defensive of its members, if any were attacked, they would gather extensive amounts of information about their enemy and then crush them ruthlessly. Before becoming an official guild, Touch Me and eight heteromorphic players known as the First Nine founded a clan called the Nine's Own Goal during the age where heteromorphic players were being hunted down by human players. After Touch Me had become the clan leader of the Nine's Own Goal, the clan were unwilling to restrict their ambitions and bravely adventured to other worlds. That was their self-deprecating name for a group of suicidal fools who only served to make their enemies stronger. During the clan's founding however, there was once a great disagreement among clansmen of Nine's Own Goal that led to one unknown person leaving the game. Within the clan, the only members they have had been working folk. And oddly enough, they had gathered the time to meet at night whenever they're free from work. While some of them had unusual jobs and thus kept odd hours, Bukubukuchagama is a seiyuu being a prime example for the most part, nobody would be online during the day. This type of clan was a rarity in that it contained no students, only working adults. As a result, their free time hardly overlapped, and it could hardly be considered a good guild. On the other hand, the clan, Nine's Own Goal would held regular meetings on a weekly basis. Although there were quite a few people who did not or could not take part, so those members were also asked to look at their clan's message board instead. During one of those Clan's meetings, Touch Me dissolved the Nine's Own Goal and formed their official guild, Ainz Ooal Gown. Touch Me choose Momonga as the guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown with the full support of its members. Momonga led his guild members to conquer the newly discovered dungeon known as the Great Tomb of Nazarick and making it their guild headquarters. When the guild came into possession of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, they learn that it was an underground guild base built with six floors originally. However, Ainz Ooal Gown then came to the decision that they would make this territory the most evil lair possible by greatly expanding it in size and strength. The guild at it's peak had 41 members and they poured their hearts and souls into making Nazarick, upgrading the place to consist of ten levels and filling it with hundreds of personally created NPCs to guard it. Moreover, they had placed all sorts of monsters in their guild base in order to eliminate invading players. Eventually, they were attacked by one of the largest gatherings in the game. A host of 1500 players and mercenary NPCs attacked them, but were finally defeated on the 8th floor. After this incident, Ainz Ooal Gown have manage to turn the dungeon's location into a legend and the number one guild to have the most World Items under their possession. Not only that, but it also became a place of pure evil that no one was able to conquer thus far other than them ever since even until the game was finally shutdown. Under the guild's reign led by its leader Momonga, the Great Tomb of Nazarick has managed to overcame the largest player organized military offensive in the server's history. At some point in the past, Ainz Ooal Gown have once owned a mine that could generate a type of metal that was rare. As their guild were monopolizing the supply, the market price for it soared and other players started scheming to rob it from them. Unfortunately, the enemy guild succeeded in stealing the mine and the item they've chosen to use during that time was Ouroboros, a top World Item belonging to one of the "Twenty." As a result, half of the guild members in Ainz Ooal Gown were massacred or killed at least once upon doing battle with the enemy guild. In addition to that, the guild dropped plenty of rare items the moment its members die after their failure of an attempt in retrieving the mine back from the thieves. According to Momonga, the enemy used Ouroboros to stop his guild from entering the ‘World’ the mine was situated in. Reasonably so, Momonga believes that the enemy guild probably must have used this big chance to search the vicinity and seize the mine. When the seal was undone, Ainz Ooal Gown went in only to find out that the mine had already been conquered before their arrival. However, during the final day of YGGDRASIL before its imminent shutdown, there was nobody left in the guild to spend their last hours with Momonga other than Herohero. Out of all the 41 members in the guild, 37 of them had already quit the game for good. At the same time, the guild members deleted their player avatar, giving away the equipment and items they have left into the hands of Momonga. Afterwards, he would then later store them in the guild's treasury for safekeeping or even in the mausoleum for display. Chronology The Undead King Arc During YGGDRASIL's final hours, Herohero and Momonga were the only two guild members to pay tribute to the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Unfortunately, Herohero could not stay until the end and logged off, leaving Momonga alone. Strength Ainz Ooal Gown's member are all heteromorphic races who possessed monster abilities and higher stats than any other races. The strength of Ainz Ooal Gown as a guild is their specialty with PK as well as controlling the Great Tomb of Nazarick. When Ainz Ooal Gown PKed, they gathered as much information on the opposition as possible and then launched an ambush to swiftly decide the matter. On top of that, where to place the POPs, various traps and combination of monsters in Nazarick are all done by Ainz Ooal Gown's guild members for the sake of strategic purposes tactically. It's a show of the guild's strength as a whole, since their members each respectively designed the dungeon the way they want it to be, ranging from full customization of the floors to NPCs living there. At some point in the past, Ainz Ooal Gown was ranked 9th place at the peak of its caliber when they still have 41 guild members active was what once considered them to be one of the top 10 guilds in YGGDRASIL. However, this is before it later dropped further down in the guild's ranking, finally stopping at the rank of 29th place. At their lowest, they had even fallen below to 48th place in-rank. What's more, the reason for why their guild's ranking hadn't fallen even further down the list was not due to Momonga's efforts alone, but because of the items left behind by his former comrades. In YGGDRASIL, the most powerful magic items are the World Items of which there are a total of 200. Among them all, Ainz Ooal Gown has currently 11 of these in their possession. # Unnamed World Item: Held by Ainz Ooal Gown # True Nought, Ginnungagap: Held by Albedo # Throne of Kings: Another world class item in the throne hall. # Avarice and Generous: A gauntlet, one side looks like devil's hand while the other side looks like that of angels. Given to Mare Bello Fiore from treasury. # Picture of Nature and Nation: A big scroll, has a power to isolate object to different dimension. Given to Aura Bella Fiora from treasury. # Bowl of Hygieia: Given to Demiurge or Cocytus from treasury at vol 3. # Billion Blades: Given to Demiurge or Cocytus from treasury at vol 3. # Unnamed World Item: Held by a female NPC in the 8th floor. Then given to Shalltear Bloodfallen. # Unnamed World Item: Kept in Treasury. One of the two Twenty that belongs to Ainz Ooal Gown. # Unnamed World Item: Kept in Treasury. One of the two Twenty that belongs to Ainz Ooal Gown. # Caloric Stone: Its exact power is currently unknown. Caloric Stones can only be gained by using massive amounts of rare metal from the Seven Hidden Mines. However, it seems the World Item has already been used by Ainz Ooal Gown, to produce either a very potent item or NPC. It is also unknown if whether the Caloric Stone becomes integral to that created item/NPC or it just disappear completely upon being use. # Atlas : It was the first world item founded by Ainz Ooal Gown, but was stolen away from them. Among the Unnamed World Items, one of them is Longinus, part of the 'Twenty'. It was evident when there happens to be a guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown who was thinking of using that World Item against the Lord of Helheim. Membership In YGGDRASIL, there had been an endless stream of applicants seeking to join the guild which is Ainz Ooal Gown. Most of those infiltrators wanted to do so for the sake of their own personal gain, thinking that they would profit from joining Ainz Ooal Gown, one of the highest-ranked guilds in the game. They didn't think of what they could do for the guild, but what the guild could do for them. Furthermore, there were also those who wanted to infiltrate Ainz Ooal Gown to steal its valuable information and rare items. Because of this, Ainz Ooal Gown did not bother, attempting to increase its numbers much beyond its founding members. Thus, they were discretely careful not to let their hard work and effort be trampled by others and was the reason for why Ainz Ooal Gown had only 41 members until now. Nonetheless, there are two criteria primarily for joining their guild that is Ainz Ooal Gown: * First, they have to be a working member of society. * Secondly, they had to be a heteromorphic race. * There is a hidden criteria to become a member of Ainz Ooal Gown: they need the approval from a majority vote. This was a rule passed down from the very beginning. Rules Similar to membership, the guild's rule also happens to emphasize on a majority vote as the standard procedure for resolving guild-wide problems like these: * In favor of changing parties. * For a guild member to be allow to possess one of the World Items. * It was forbidden for one person to move the treasures that everyone had gathered together as one pleased. * It was forbidden for an individual to selfishly manipulate the NPCs that everyone had made together. Known Members of Ainz Ooal Gown In Ainz Ooal Gown, the guild members were all fans of complex backstories and details. Many of the guild members were artists and programmers. Symbolically, there were about 41 flags in total at the 10th-floor: Throne Hall of Nazarick, representing all 41 guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown each with their own respective design. Founding Members * Momonga * Touch Me * Nishikienrai * Wish III * Warrior Takemikazuchi * Ancient One * Flatfoot * Amanomahitotsu Known Members Trivia * In the Web Novel, only three guilds in YGGDRASIL were able to rival or surpass Ainz Ooal Gown. * In the New World, Momonga began using the guild name, Ainz Ooal Gown as his own identity and not his player name. * Before the guild was created, it was originally a clan that had never really put much focus on dungeon clearing and PKing. * There's an unnamed clan member of the Nine's Own Goal who left the game because of a disagreement between him and Touch Me before the formation of Ainz Ooal Gown. * Before the dissolution of the Nine's Own Goal, the members officially named their guild as Ainz Ooal Gown from the combined suggestions of Warrior Takemikazuchi and Punitto Moe. * Since every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was a working member of society, everyone had spent money on cash purchases, but Momonga was in a league of his own. * While maintaining control of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, it's quite possible that the guild have obtain a lot of valuable equipment dropped from players in the eight guilds' alliance dying during the invasion to their dungeon unsuccessfully. * The full strength of Ainz Ooal Gown consists of 27 members who were around level 90 or so, when conquering the Great Tomb of Nazarick. This implies that the other 14 players join the guild later after the dungeon was fully conquered. * The only time where most of Momonga's guild members made an appearance together alongside him was in Overlord Blu-ray 04 Special and Overlord Blu-ray 06 Special. Gallery Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Guilds Category:YGGDRASIL Guilds Category:Nazarick